Sobre nós Dois e o resto do Mundo
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: um segredo nos corredores de Hogwarts, sobre um casal cujo encontro é mais quente do que tudo... somente eles sabem tudo um do outro... apenas sonhamos com eles... talvez alguns achem cenas quentes...


**Sobre nós Dois e o Resto do Mundo.**

Draco estava encostado em uma das pilastras do jardim de inverno, e seu olhar estava preso a todos os movimentos dela.

O leve passar das mãos pelos cabelos e o bufar, indicando que ela estava saturada da conversa que os amigos pareciam estar gostando.

E ele tinha certeza que ela queria estar ali com ele, e não com os amigos...

E ele confirmou quando o olhar dela encontro o dele.

Ele saiu de seu esconderijo e caminhou lentamente em direção a fonte de cristal no meio do jardim, e ela o acompanhou com aqueles olhos que ele gostava tanto, e aquele meio sorriso, discreto e que ela dava só pra ele...

Draco abaixou seu rosto para que ninguém, mas visse seu sorriso grandioso apenas pelo fato dela ter sorrido pra ele...

E ela continuou a sorrir do outro lado...

**Seu olhar me acompanha**

**Do outro lado da rua**

**Um sorriso discreto**

**E hoje a noite é minha**

Ele se sentou em banco perto da fonte escondido de todos os olhares por grandes arvores enfeitadas, tudo no castelo parecia mais colorido, pois era Natal, ele contou os segundos e pareceu até ouvir o toque leve dos passos dela, pois ele sabia que ela estava vindo em sua direção...

Com aquele caminhar calmo e folgado tão pouco visto, nos outros dias ou por outras pessoas além dele, apenas com ele, ela tinha aquele andar felino e sedutor.

Draco olhou nos olhos dela, e a trouxe mais para perto dele, enlaçando a cintura dela com seus braços fortes.

Ela sorriu e envolveu seu pescoço, deixando um espaço insignificante entre eles.

Ela olhou para os lados e foi até o ouvido de Draco, dizendo baixinho e fazendo seu hálito quente levar Draco ao paraíso.

- Eu te amo...

Draco acabou com espaço entre eles a puxando para um beijo arrebatador. Daqueles que te deixam em segundos sem ar, mas eles não se importavam, estavam acostumados, aquele sentimento.

Com eles era sempre assim beijos escondidos carinhos velados, noites inteiras apenas sentindo o sabor um do outro.

Draco a viu se afastar dele, e sorriu, a face branca e doce dela, estava corada e quando ela respirava saia um pequeno vapor, mostrando o quanto quente ela estava, e ele sabia que devia estar assim também.

Quando ela ia o beijar novamente, Draco sentiu ímpetos de bater em alguém, para ser mais correto no pobretão do Weasley que gritava do outro lado do jardim o nome da garota que estava em seus braços.

Ela sorriu e deu um selinho, e antes de se afastar disse sedutoramente.

- eu te compenso está noite...

Draco corou satisfeito e a trouxe mais perto novamente e disse baixinho no ouvido dela, despertando cada sentido que ela possuía, como só ele sabia fazer...

- promete?

A garota sorriu...

E saiu correndo muito longe ele ouviu a voz dela novamente...

- prometo...

E Draco entrou ainda com o sorriso preso no rosto no castelo, já que o jardim perdera todo interesse quando ela saiu dali.

**Seu andar folgado me chama**

**Da morte ela morre de medo**

**E já disse que me ama**

**Mas tem que ser em segredo**

**Sobre nós dois e o resto do mundo**

**Ninguém vai saber de tudo**

O banquete de Natal estava fabuloso como sempre em

Hogwarts, e de todos os anos Draco sabia que aquela noite de Natal era a mais aguardada por ele...

Ele tinha uma promessa pra cobrar...

O garoto de ouro da sonserina olhou para o outro lado do castelo, mas precisamente para mesa da rival de sua casa, e lá estava ela, sentada entre os amigos, ouvindo parecendo prestar muita atenção no que Neville Longbottom explicava, mas era apenas impressão, pois um segundo depois ela virou apenas um milímetro seu rosto na direção de Draco e lá estava o sorriso...

Algum aluno insignificante atrapalhou a troca de olhares e Draco o olhou com cara de poucos amigos...

O garoto se afastou correndo do monitor chefe da sonserina se esquecendo até do que ia perguntar e Draco não se importou, voltou sua atenção novamente para ela, e ela ainda o olhava.

Ele não esperou o fim do banquete, apenas a esperou se levantar e apesar da distancia sabia que ela estava dando uma desculpa esfarrapada.

Ele deu a ela alguns minutos de vantagem e também se levantou e saiu sem se importar com mais nada, afinal nada mais ali, lhe importava.

**Parece uma partida**

**Contra o resto do mundo**

**O resto do mundo...**

**O resto do mundo.**

Ele abriu a porta do escritório particular do monitores chefes e rapidamente subiu as escadas que davam para os aposentos comuns a eles.

Aquele lugar fora a melhor coisa de ele ser monitor chefe, afinal ele dividia aquele lugar apenas com ela.

Disse a senha secreta e adentrou ao recinto decorado com muito bom gosto para os dois monitores chefes de Hogwarts, era uma sala, com duas cadeiras e uma mesa e uma grande estante com livros e tudo o que eles necessitavam.

Viu em cima da mesa, um envelope com seu nome foi até ele e abriu.

"**Como prometido vou lhe recompensar gentil cavalheiro...".**

Ele sentiu seu sangue ferver ao ler aquela pequena linha cheia de promessas, e ouviu do quarto dele, uma suave melodia.

Draco abriu a porta com suavidade e seus olhos se encantaram por ela mais uma vez, como sempre fazia ao vê-la assim...

Arrumada só pra ele...

Ela havia trocado as cores tradicionais da casa dela, pelas dele, a gravata verde, que ele bem sabia que pertencia a ele, mas que ela adorava, vestida com uma camisa social branca justa, com a saia do uniforme, os pés descalços, e os cabelos soltos e caindo pelas costas e apenas um botão aberto da blusa, e na cabeça o gorro tradicional de natal.

Ela lhe deu aquele sorriso malicioso e foi ate ele tirando a gravata e a usando para enlaçá-lo.

Chegando bem perto dele, com o perfume de madressilva e sândalo tão característicos dela, que o deixava inebriado.

Ela parou seu rosto a milímetros do dele e sorriu de novo o provocando.

- Como você se comportou muito bem este ano, pode escolher seu presente. - ela passou a língua lascivamente pelos lábios o deixando com um brilho molhado e cativante.

Draco suspirou antes de erguê-la e a beijá-la com volúpia.

Que foi completamente correspondida.

Ele a encostou na parede, fazendo suas mãos percorrerem a pele alva da namorada, e sentindo a deslizar também as suas por suas costas e barriga, deixando um rastro incandescente em cada parte mínima que ela encostava.

Sentiu que perdia completamente o controle de sua mente quando os lábios quentes dela faziam um percurso lascivo e intimo começando em seu pescoço e descendo por seu tórax que naquele instante já estava sendo despido por ela.

Draco nunca sentira tanto prazer, em nada como sentia quando estava com ela, sendo simplesmente a olhando ou quando ela o tocava de qualquer forma inocente ou não.

Ele arfou de prazer quando ela estendeu os carinhos ao seu abdômen, ela parou e Draco a olhou com desejo.

Ele riu ao vê-la lhe puxar e joga-lo na cama, sentindo a ficar sobre ele e lhe capturando os lábios com ardor.

Ela novamente recomeçou a trilha de prazer explorando cada ponto sensível de Draco, enquanto ele tocava gentilmente seus cabelos e sua cintura, sentindo sua mente entrar em uma região tão familiar a ele desde que ela o beijara pela primeira vez.

Seu corpo tremeu de prazer ao sentir o toque das mãos dela desabotoando sua calça, e tocando sem timidez seu membro intumescido e pulsante...

Ele sentiu o delírio chegar quando os lábios dela tocarem a pele sensível da região. Uma onda devastadora varreu qualquer outro pensamento da mente de Draco que não fosse senti-la totalmente.

Até os locais onde fios do cabelo dela, tocavam na pele de Draco uma corrente de prazer se iniciava.

Ela o beijou com desejo e ele rapidamente tirou a camisa dela, deixando suas mãos tocarem seus seios firmes e macios.

Ela arfou com Draco tomou lhe os seios com carinho os cobrindo de beijos.

Suas mãos exploravam seus corpos com conhecimento e intimidade, não havia nenhum ponto não explorado neles, e nada entre eles era considerado errado.

Draco terminou de despi-la, e ela se livrou do ultimo empecilho que impedia de senti-lo totalmente.

Ela se posicionou em cima dele, o deixando absorve-la, os movimentos começaram com vagar e foram se intensificando assim como a respiração deles ficava mais rápida, os beijos se tornaram mais possessivos e as mãos se entrelaçaram, gotas de suor banhavam os corpos deles fazendo que se possível ficassem mais quentes.

O quarto parecia estar a ponto de pegar fogo, assim como os corpos e corações daqueles dois jovens.

Draco sentia o clímax se aproximar e não tirava os olhos dos olhos dela.

Amavam-se dançando no ritmo tão conhecido, se tocando e se beijando, sem tirar os olhos um do outro. Draco olhava aquele olhos cor de mel, com matizes verdes ou douradas dependendo da ocasião, que espelhavam perfeitamente os olhos azuis acinzentados dele.

Ela o trouxe para cima dela, e murmurou no ouvido dele, apenas para provocá-lo como ela sabia que ele gostava.

- eu te amo...

Aquelas palavras vinda da boca da amada arrancaram outro arfar de Draco que tornou o ritmo mais forte sentindo que o clímax também chegava para ela.

- eu amo mais... – Draco disse no ouvido dela, tirando um sorriso dos lábios dela e a fazendo beijar seu lóbulo.

- eu amo sentir seu peso...

Ah... Draco sentiu todo corpo tremer antecipadamente ouvindo a frase dela.

Juntos atingiram a freqüência cardíaca máxima e entraram nos prazeres do orgasmo unidos.

Após minutos se dizerem nada, ela se arrumou melhor nos braços dele, se encolhendo e deitando, usando o corpo quente de Draco como apoio.

Trocaram beijos lentos e calmos, recuperando aos poucos a capacidade de respirarem calmamente.

Draco, arrumou-se tendo ela ainda presa nos braços dele.

E ela ergue a cabeça apenas um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Feliz Natal, Draco...

Ele a beijou...

- Feliz Natal, Hermione.

Ela sorriu e deitou novamente nos braços dele, deixando que o ritmo cardíaco dele a embalasse.

Ambos adormeceram juntos com corpos cansados de tanto prazer e almas imersas na mais completa felicidade.

**Ela vibra como criança**

**Vestida pra mim**

**Está nua**

**Dormindo é quase uma santa**

**Nasceu sorrindo pra Lua.**

Draco despertou, primeiro, a lua ainda brilhava no céu, dando ao corpo de Hermione um brilho prateado, ela dormindo era como um anjo Draco pensava, o seu anjo...

Ela dormia protegida pelo abraço de Draco, deitada de lado, o lençol de seda negro verde escuro quase negro em contraste com a pele dela, fazia Draco suspirar.

Ela despertar e se volta para o namorado.

Com aquele sorriso tímido.

Ela vai até os lábios dele e deposita um beijo cálido.

- eu Te amo, Draco Malfoy...

E o abraça novamente distribuindo beijos pelo torso de Draco que ri...

Um barulho estranho a assusta o que faz Draco ri mais ainda quando bichento o causador do barulho pula na cama deles...

- sua medrosa, como você foi cair na grifinória?

Hermione não segura o riso...

- eu sou corajosa, mas com você eu não preciso...

- com certeza... eu estou aqui para protege-la.

Bichento ronrona e chama atenção do casal...

- ah, claro bichento também... – casal, ri, escondidos apenas com a lua e bichento como testemunha do amor deles.

**Seu andar folgado me chama**

**Da morte ela morre de medo**

**E já disse que me ama**

**Mas tem que ser em segredo**

**Sobre nós dois e o resto do mundo**

**Ninguém vai saber de tudo**

**Parece uma partida**

**Contra o resto do mundo**

**O resto do mundo...**

**O resto do mundo.**

Bichento saiu da cama, e voltou a suas traquinagens enquanto Draco, volta a puxar a namorada para outra sessão quente de beijos e carinhos...

Hermione sorri e para de beijá-la saindo da cama.

Ela anda despida sem se importar com olhar malicioso de Draco, pelo contrario ela sorri mais maliciosa ainda.

- tenho que entregar seu presente. – ela pisca marota pra ele.

- pensei que me presente estava dentro das vestes...

Draco se levanta sentando esperando com um sorriso a namorada voltar do quarto ao lado, onde deveria dormir, mas a cerca de seis meses, que Hermione raramente dormia no quarto designado a monitora chefe de Hogwarts, e nestes raros dias, era o quarto de Draco que era abandonado...

Não queriam o risco de serem pegos pelos amigos de Hermione apesar de Draco saber que eles jamais seriam inteligentes o suficientes para conseguirem burlar as regras do dormitório dos monitores chefes, mas para Hermione cautela nunca era demais...

Ela queria segredo, pelo menos até o final da estúpida guerra e Draco concordava.

Ela voltou com uma pequena caixa e entregou a Draco, que abriu com um sorriso grandioso no rosto.

Draco não segurou uma gargalhada, ao ver o presente que Hermione lhe dera.

Pegou a blusa rindo e vestiu. A foto de uma Hermione sorridente pisca da camisa para Draco, enquanto uma inscrição o faz rir ainda mais de felicidade...

- está frase é a mais pura verdade.

- ficou lindo em você... – ela disse sorridente com um sorriso não menor que o de Draco. – apesar de que nada fica mal, se for o seu conteúdo dentro...

Draco ainda não parara de rir, quando pegou uma pequena caixa embaixo da cama.

- não creio que meu presente estava ai, procurei pelo quarto todo...

Hermione disse em meio a gargalhada, fazendo com que Draco risse ainda mais.

- eu sabia que você ia procurar, mas quando passasse por sua mente em olhar embaixo da cama, você pensaria, ele não colocaria em um lugar tão obvio, e sem contar, que estava escondida sob feitiço você teria que olhar fazendo o contra feitiço.

Ela pegou a caixinha e abriu sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido ao ver o que Draco lhe comprará.

Draco pega com cuidado o anel e fala com carinho para Hermione.

- acho que você adivinhou meus intentos, senhorita Granger... – Hermione o olha com lágrimas deixando seus olhos mais brilhantes. – Hermione Jane Granger aceita se casar comigo.

Hermione enlaça o pescoço de Draco e o beija com paixão.

- Não tenha duvidas, eu aceito Draco...

Draco coloca o anel no dedo anular de Hermione e beija a pedra da aliança de ouro branco e diamante. Logo depois beijando com carinho as mãos da noiva.

E Hermione olha pra Draco.

- você quer mesmo arriscar Draco, vamos enfrentar muita gente...

- Não tenha duvidas, Hermione por você eu arrisco tudo...

**Eu até sonhei com isso**

**As coisas mais loucas**

**Com ela eu arrisco**

**Com ela eu arrisco**

- é eu acertei em cheio no presente...

Os dois riem. E se beijam com paixão mais forte ainda se possível.

E Hermione o trouxe para mais perto e Draco se perdeu nos beijos dela, e a camisa que ela deu de presente sai com carinho do corpo de Draco sendo depositada com rapidez, em cima da cadeira.

E a inscrição brilha no escuro sendo testemunha de mais uma noite de prazer do futuro casal Malfoy...

_"**Draco Malfoy..."**_

_"**Ama, é amado...".**_

_"**E é propriedade exclusiva de Hermione Granger...".**_

A Hermione da foto fica corada, mas o sorriso não diminui enquanto Draco a chama com amor de minha amada, tendo a real Hermione presa em seus braços...

E no dia seguinte quando Draco aparece com Hermione de mãos dadas em pleno café da manhã, ela usando sua camisa da escola e com as duas gravatas verde e vermelha, soltas uma a lado da outra e ele usando o presente que ela lhe dera...

Noventa por cento dos habitantes do castelo, entraram em um estado de profunda surpresa.

Os outros dez por cento sorriam para o casal mais fabuloso que já virá nascer naqueles corredores...

Dumbledore fez um brinde para o novo casal, sendo acompanhado por Severus Snape que já desconfiava e uma surpresa, porém feliz Minerva.

Já os amigos da grifinória, demoraram ainda muito tempo para aceitar a verdade, mas não mais que os do sonserino, que exibia com orgulho pertencer de corpo e alma a Hermione.

Aquele Natal vai ser lembrado por muitos anos ainda em Hogwarts isso se um dia for esquecido...

**Sobre nós dois...**

**Sobre nós dois e o resto do mundo.**

Mas Hermione só pensava em beijar o noivo, e Draco em ser beijado...

E pouco se importavam com o resto do mundo...

Só importava os Dois...

**Feliz Natal...**

**Sobre nós dois e o resto do Mundo ® Vivis Drecco ©12/06**

**NT: fic, especial que era pra ser postada antes do natal infelizmente esta humilde mortal aqui não conseguiu fazer o ffnet colaborar com ela...**

**espero que tenham gostado.. adoro está musica do frejat.**

Lascivo: que gosta demais de atividades amorosas.

Ardor: energia extrema que alguém demonstra. Entusiasmo.


End file.
